


Holding on Somehow

by seizansha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Genderswap, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knew the only one that could know was Mycroft; his 'minor position' would keep him safe from Moriarty's henchmen and provide decent intel. One innocent text about what's happening back in London knocks Sherlock to his knees, reminding him why he's doing this and why he has to go back. If Jane will forgive him, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light film of soapscum gave him just enough purchase to slowly lower himself into the empty motel tub. Tossing his trousers out of the way, he stretched over the side for the medical kit. Sherlock growled as he pressed his injured leg into the side of the tub digging for the sutures. The phone only Mycroft could access gave off a clear precise C flat as he dumped a third of the alcohol over the deep cut. Twenty-three stitches later, Sherlock struggled back to his feet, walking into the dingy bedroom. He forced himself to eat what was left of the takeaway before checking the phone. It was usually just a text of coordinates and basic details of that operation. But not this time.

It was so bizarre his brain went on autopilot. "I'd say twenty weeks judging by the spine length, limb and digit development. No obvious physical abnormalities or defects. Position is wrong for determining sex of the fe-" Sherlock snapped out of it at that word. "Why in the world did you send me this Mycroft?" he swung his arm away in shock only to snap it back determinedly.

Small bits of text ran along the top of the image, two quick taps had it zoomed in on the left corner. "2 p.m. three days ago. Patient: Watson, J." Sherlock frowned. "It can't be Jane, she wasn't with anyone five mon-" precious memories of that awkward night broke through his mind palace as he stumbled back. "I've only been gone for seventeen weeks... Oh God, Jane."

He set the phone in his lap, smiling weakly at the image. "Just as strong as your mother." He absently traced the baby's back as he committed the picture to memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock only opened that part of his Mind Palace when he knew for certain he was in a secure location, so it had only happened twice since he'd received the ultrasound text. Even though he knew Mycroft was watching over Jane - doubly so, now that she's carrying his niece or nephew - Sherlock just couldn't risk anyone around him finding out. It was bad enough Moriatry's minions were making contingency plans now that they realized he still lived, some so demented he wished he hadn't contemplated the ways they would kill Jane if it was discovered she was carrying his child.

He'd lost track of days a few times; crossing the Dateline eight times in three weeks, hiding in the Alps for a month, another undercover in the Amazon. So the C flat coming from his pocket almost ruined his attempt to sneak out of the mansion-cum-stronghold in remote Manitoba. After the shoot-out, car chase and extra two hours it took to get to his hideout, Sherlock finally got a chance to check the message.

_6:34 PM GMT. 50°43'N 3°32'W 3.80 kg 52 cm_

"Damnit Mycroft, are Jane and the baby alright? Is it a boy or a girl? What about the name?!" Sherlock almost roared before rapidly texting the questions back. No response within fifteen seconds had him throwing the phone on the couch in frustration. After a long night of cracking codes and correlating data, a C flat had him diving over the couch.

_Mother and child were discharged at 10:30 AM into Mummy's care._

_Consider it motivation._

He squared his shoulders as he tucked the phone away, heading back to his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen this twist used three times, two in HP crossovers, which is surprising considering the number of genderswap fics in this fandom. I'm not sure why its all coming from Sherlock's pov though...


End file.
